3ero de sec
by blodddy.vampire.wolf
Summary: que sucede cuando pasas a tercero de secundaria? que se siente cuando la persona que te gusta no te corresponde? y si esa persona es tu amigo de toda la vida?preguntas de secundaria- lean y lo sabran-- nejixten-sasuxsaku-inoxsai-naruxhina nuevo cap. .
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no me pertencen son del gran masashi………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

3 ero

-Y bueno chicos espero que este sea un buen año para todos y no olviden su tarea, esta bien nos vemos mañana,-y el profesor de artes pasticas Deidara sempai salió del salón.

-Sakura…espérame- grito desesperadamente Tenten a su amiga de pelo rozado

-si no te apuras no te esperare Tenten ,vamos!!!- grito la peli rozada mientras salía corriendo desesperadamente del salón. Tenten aventó todos sus libros dentro de su mochila como dios le dio a entender y Salió del salón detrás de su amiga…y con un esfuerzo enorme la alcanzo antes de que bajara las escaleras del tercer piso – Sakura que te pasa es el primer día de clases contrólate- le dijo Tenten mientras la sujetaba por el brazo evitando que esta bajara las escaleras… pero justo antes de que Sakura dijera alguna palabra unos ojos rojos se vieron desde el fondo del pasillo y una nube de polvo se alzo y cuando menos lo notaron una ráfaga de viento paso junto a ellas y las despeino completamente aquella figura bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y desapareció – que fue eso- pregunto Tenten peinándose de nuevo - …… uhhh …Ino – le dijo a media voz a su amiga de los chongos – a… ya se compitiendo otra vez para ver quien llega antes al primer piso cierto- pregunto esta – es que tu no entiendes Tenten esta vez apostamos … espera tu también apostaste no?... Tenten?... Tenten?- la chica miro a su alrededor cuando vio una figurita que le gritaba –si no te apuras perderás!!- .

Sakura completamente molesta bajo en persecución de su amiga que ya le llegaba cierta ventaja.

Al llegar al primer piso la peli rosada vio a su amiga y a ino chocando sus manos y riendo mientras veían a Sakura bajando a toda velocidad y justo cuando llego a un lado de ellas

-perdiste!!!!- se escucho por parte de las otras dos – hey esto… no es… justo –reclamo Sakura -me engañaron.-

- no, fue tu culpa por no recordar que yo también aposte- le dijo la de los chongitos, - asi es no tienes nada de que reclamar Sakura , por cierto debes cumplir la apuesta- le dijo la rubia.

-pero no era real o si?- Sakura ponía ojos de compasión hacia sus amigas, -no, era verdad debes cumplir, nos debes 1 café de konohacoffe -le dijeron las 2 al unisonó.

-uhhh… esta bien-

-hey chicas cuanto tiempo sin verlas- se escucho una voz al fondo.

-Kiba – dijeron las tres, - hey por aquí- se escucho otra voz acercándose- eran Naruto, Neji, , y lee.

-hey, ahora si podemos hablar bien- dijo Naruto,

-uhh por que lo dices- pregunto Ino,

- bueno es que en el salón no paraban de hablar- respondio neji.

– jeje beno es que había tantas cosas que platicar…-sakura entre corazoncitos.

-hmp…y como que cosas ehh?-preguta lee

-son cosas de mujeres- tenten dijo mientras ponía cara de burla.

-entonces no me diras nada-lee suplico

-mmmmm……no-

-ahhhhhh…. Vamos tenten, por mi por tu gran amigo lee-

-mmmmm………. No-

- ahh tenten que mala eres, pero algun dia lo sabré ya veras-

-lee sabes que no es cierto nunca te lo dira-naruto dijo a lee golpeando su espalda

-Pero por que?-

-hmp...mujeres- dijo neji

-jeje tienes razón mujeres son mujeres - naruto rio para si mismo – oigan por cierto y hinata no estaba con ustedes?- mirando a todos lados.

Tenten vio a su alrededor hasta dar con una pequeña figura bajando los escalones- ahí esta-

Hinata se acerco a ellos –ah… lo siento tarde en guardar mis cosas-

Detrás de ella venían sasuke y sai

-bueno nosotros nos vamos cuídense- dijo kiba mientras lee se alejaba junto con el

-Si nos veremos luego adiós- se despidió ino

-hey y cual es tu excusa para llegar tarde- grito naruto a sasuke.

-y a que llegue tarde?-sasuke desvio la mirada

-recuerden que hoy como no nos vimos en todas las vacaciones iremos a konohacoffe-

- y nosotras no pagaremos- susurro ino a tenten mientras sakura las veía con cara de "demonios yo pagare lo suyo" mientas estas reian en un disimulado silencio.

-bueno es hora de irnos-

-espera Naruto ya no falta nadie?-

-jeje no creo que no- dijo este mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros: Ino y Tenten riendo, sakura mirándolas con cara de venganza, Hinata sonrojada y viendo a sus amigas, sasuke desviando la mirada, y sai viendo los garabatos en su mano que hizo durante la clase de historia,

Naruto sonrio y grito- bien pues vamos…..-señalando hacia la puerta de salida del instituto-

-bien vamos- dijeron todos

Los 6 amigos salieron del instituto y caminaron y caminaron, hasta llegar al café durante el camino todos hablaban entre ellos y recordaban aquellos momentos antes de salir de vacaciones, recordaron el segundo año de secundaria y lo increíble que fue y entonces……

-ahí esta….- grito Tenten mientras señalaba con el dedo

-no me digas- le respondió Sakura sarcásticamente y en tono de burla

-si tanto te crees te reto… a ver quien llega primero a la puerta-y la castaña corrió hacia la puerta cruzando la calle como pudo… y aun que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un auto lo logro esquivar , Sakura no la persiguió por que sabia que con la ventaja que le llevaba perdería y esta le haría pagar otro café …

los demás alcanzaron a Tenten que estaba en la puerta de konohacoffe,

-hey Tenten ten mas cuidado un dia de estos por tus locuras te vas a hacer daño- le replico Neji

-esa es nuestra Tenten si no hiciera tantas tonterías no seria la Tenten que queremos – sakura dijo volteando a ver a los demás con una gran sonrisa

naruto sonrio a tenten- es cierto-

todos comenzaron a reir

-bueno … hay que entrar no?- propuso hinata

- jeje esta bien vamos- Ino miro a todos con un aire de determinación

Al entrar los amigos buscaron una mesa lo suficiente grande como para que todos pudieran sentarse pero, el café estaba un poco lleno de gente así que lograron alcanzar una donde apenas entraban los 8…

-apretados pero bien-bromeo naruto

-bueno nosotros vamos por las bebidas, que quieren chias- ofreció sai

-hmm…. En realidad yo pensaba que las chicas nos traerían el café-dijo sasuke en forma de queja

-vamos sasuke no seas malo somos mujeres y los hombres tienen que ser amables con nosotras-dijo sakura

-hmmmm…. Esta bien pero nos deben un favor-dijo sasuke siguiendo a Neji y Sai que ya estaban en la barra

-valla esas chicas son muy lindas, se ven muuuy bien(con ojos de pervertidos)- se escucharon unas voces a detrás de Neji, Naruto, Sai, y Sasuke

Estos por reacción voltearon a verlos , Sasuke los miro un poco enojado al ver que se trataba de sus amigas, -hey cálmate- le dijo Naruto, -es que no soporto a los pervertidos- le respondió este.

-cálmate con que no se acerquen a ellas, esta bien-le djo neji

-bueno entonces hay que apresurarnos a pedir- propuso Sai

Sakura levanto la mano haciéndole una señal a sus amigos para que le hicieran caso

-hey…. Podrían traer servilletas y azúcar-

-esta bien- contesto naruto

-oigan-les hablo un chico detrás de ellos – esas chicas son sus novias?-

-eh… por que lo preguntas- respondió Sasuke

-pues … si no hay un grupo de amigos que quieren conocerlas…yo me incluyo-

-¡!!!...si ellas vienen con nosotros asi que no se acerquen a ellas entendido!!!!-

-ok relájate amigo- y este se fue

-malditos pervertdos no los soporto-

-sasuke relájate...- le dijo naruto

-………. Bien solo tengo que respirar- respiro este

Mientras naruto y compañía ordenaban tenten se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a los baños

-bien aquí esta lo que pidieron- llego naruto con una charola –hey no falta una?-

-si Tenten fue a lavarse las manos-respondio ino

-bien-

Naruto , sasuke y sai tomaron lugar en la mesa

-hmp… falta el azúcar que pidieron- neji regreso a traer azúcar

-ahhhhh!!!!- se escucho un grito

Neji salió disparado al lugar proveniente del grito, al llegar al lugar encontró a tenten tirada y con los ojos cerrados

-tenten estas bien- neji se acerco al rostro de su amiga

-hmmm…ahhh e..eso me dolio- la chica tenia aun los ojos cerrados

-tenten… te encuentras bien-pregunto el chico de ojos perla una vez mas

Al momento en que la castaña abrio los ojos y se encontró tan cerca del rostro de su amigo y este casi encima de ella un sonrrojo cubrió su cara

-ehh…s..si estoy bien- apenas pudo responder esta- gracias neji-

Un gran silencio apareció , los dos se miraron fjamente, tenten sentía el calor de los labios del chico junto a los sullos sentía como las manos de este la sostenían pero ella aun seguía tirada en el suelo, y por un momento llego a sentir que la pequeña distancia que los separaba se hacia cada vez mas paequeña…

-que paso-llego naruto a interrumpir

Neji se separo de tenten tan rápido como pudo

-a..ehh no no me paso nada estoy bien… lo que paso fue que me cai por que había un poco de agua en el suelo pero no se preocupen ya saben lo torpe que soy- respondió tenten aun tirada en el suelo…

-vamos… levantate- dijo neji ofreciéndole su mano a la chica y desviando sus ojos intentando desvanecer el rubor en sus mejillas.

Los tres que faltaban se integraron a la mesa

-gracias por preocuparte por mi- agradeció tenten a neji

-no hay problema de todos modos eres mi mejor amiga no?-

-si en eso tientes razón- respondió esta regalando una dulce sonrisita…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno aquí les dejo la primera parte de este nuevo fic que escrivo, ya se que la actitud de neji y de algunos otros personaje es un poco distinta ( aclarando intento que neji no sea tan frio) pero bueno espero les haya gustado, si no accepto quejas y cualquier review , espero continuar pronto soigan leyendo y grax por leer…….. nos leemos

.


	2. que recuerdos!

Los personajesde naruto no me pertenecen son del gran masashi

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. ahhh… que recuerdos!!!!...................................................................

El grupo de amigos se la estaba pasando en grande en la cafetería y aun que no cabian en la mesa, estaban muy bien ahí

-jajaja, si recuerdan cuando el ultimo dia de clases sai llevaba tanta prisa por salir que iba corriendo por el pasillo y se topo con la directora Tsunade y derramo toda la pintura que nos habían pedido en artes- dijo el rubio entre risas

-es cierto – contesto sakura – recuerdo que la cara de Tsunade estaba tan roja por que había manchado su vestido de ceremonias blanco… valla nunca había visto a alguien tan rojo como aquella vez…-

-hey no se burlen- reclamo sai – no saben el miedo que me dio cuando en la ceremonia de clausura me echo miradas de morirás el próximo año-

-pero recuerdo que como no tenia otro vestido tuvo que pegarse hojas blancas en el vestido para que no se viera la manchota que le hiciste… sai- rio tenten.

-si pero le salió alrevez…. Se vio mas patética… pero por qu nadie se rió?- comento sasuke

-bueno es que nadie se rie de ella por que uno no sabe lo que Tsunade te hara si te burlas de ella …recuerden que tiene un muy mal temperamento- neji rio para si –no es cierto Ino?-

-jaja tienes razón!!- respondió la rubia- pero no es cosa de burlarse…-

-por que, que te paso Ino?- pregunto hinata

-jeje bueno es que cuando íbamos en 6to de primaria a mi inteligentemente se me ocurrió entrar en el club de periodismo y me tocaba hacer un reporte sobre lo que un maestro hace en su tiempo libre… elegi a Tsunade-sama pero yo pensando que el trabajo de un periodista devia hacerse secretamente sin que el entrevistado me viera me dedique a tomarle fotos y hacer un reportaje sobre lo que hacia tsunade mientras esta sola en su oficina…-

-y que fue lo que descubriste-

-bueno digamos que hay sake escondido por toda su oficina-

- si ecuerdo bien cuando sacaste aquellas fotos y el reportaje en el periódico escolar……..-comento neji..

*recuerdo de Neji*

-buenos días- llego Ino orgullosamente al salón con todo un paquete de impresiones del periódico escolar.

-que es eso ino?- pregunto el rubio

-bueno dejame ilustrarte … es mi primer trabajo como escritora del periódico escolar-

-déjame ver eso- Neji le arrebato uno de los ejemplares de la mano.

-jajajajajajajajajaja-se escucho por parte del oji perla

-que te parece tan gracioso- pregunto la rubia- mi trabajo es profesional no es para burlarse-

-ino te das cuenta de lo que has hecho- respondió Neji

-no que he hecho?-

-humillaste a Tsunade –sama públicamente-

-pero escribir sobre alguien no es humillar o si?-

-bueno imagina que alguien escribiera algo como esto sobre ti solo lee tu propio articulo-

lo que decía el articulo

_El diario del instituto informa esta semana:_

_LO QUE NO SABIAS DEL TIEMPO LIBRE DE UN MAESTRO……………………._

_Muchos piensan que nuestra directora se dedica únicamente a trabajar , bueno gracias a una extensa investigación hemos descubierto que hasta nuestra gran dictadora del instituto se toma sus descansitos y aquí tenemos una clara foto de lo que ocupa su tiempo libre_

_(una foto de Tsunade haciendo fondo con una botella de sake)_

_Y_

_(una foto de tsunade con una visera mucho deinero en las manos viendo una pequeña televisión oculta entre papeles, donde no muy claramente se puede observar una carrera de caballos)_

_y_

_(una vez mas Tsunade en su oficina ahora parece que ve hacia la nada esta recargada en uno de sus brazos … tiene la boca entre abierta y parece que la baba esta apunto de caerse… al frente de sus ojos se ve una mosca… "si que hace cosas interesantes")_

_Y no es la única pues aquí tenemos una foto donde probamos que Tsunade no se divierte sola…_

_(una foto donde esta nuevamente Tsunade haciendo fondo con una botela de sake y junto a ella Gai-sensei ,casi ahogándose con el sake pero también intentando hacer fondo, alrededor de ellos esta kakashi, tobi, kurenai, hidan, y otros maestros todos salvajemente entusiasmados echando porras a sus respectivos apostados y con mucho dinero en las manos)_

_Y bueno si creían que solo a los estudiantes les da flojera el trabajo escolar……..……………(blablablá)………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(y muchas otras aclaraciones de las fotos tan reveladoras)_

-bueno creo que me pase un poquito- respondió ino –

-este bueno yo diría que pusiste mucha verdad en el articulo- dijo naruto

-no, lo hice tal y como me ordeno zetsu-sensei , con la verdad y la pura verdad-

De pronto una voz diabólica se escucho por el altavoz…-el responsable de el periódico de esta semana …. Seria tan amable de presentarse en mi oficina en este momento…. Lo estaré esperando-

-parece que Tsunade –sama no aprecia tu trabajo como debería- rio neji

-pero….- antes de que la rubia terminara la frace un molesto grito se escucho en el altavoz…-SIGO ESPERANDOOOOOOO!-

-b…bueno creo que devo irme ya- aterrada la rubia salió del salón y solo un - buena suerte Ino- se escucho por parte de sus amigos que permanecían dentro del salón imaginando que tipo de castigos brutales o de torturas insoportables la pobre de Ino sufriría

*ahí queddo el recuerdo de neji*

-bueno y que castigo te puso ino?- pregunto hinata

-* temblando* fue algo aterrador- le respondió esta

- tranquila,- sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de esta- no fue tan terrible , yo recuerdo que los primeros 3 dias se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y de terror desde la oficina de Tsunade , pero después de unos días ya solo se escuchaban algunos " lo lamento, y , esta bien"… y después de es nunca nos dijiste que te paso….-

- es un tema del que no quiero hablar- ino desvió la mirada y tomo de su café.

-hey que pasa que están haciendo por aquí- una voz conocida se escucho a las espaldas del grupo de amigos………………-hey miren quienes son..- dijo neji …. – Temari, shikamaru… no quieren sentarse-ofrecio sakura, ….- hey no ves que vienen juntos- le replico Tenten,…

- ohhh!!- sakura se sorprendió- Es cierto lo lamento, anda vallan a su cita romantica…-

- jaja gracias por la invitación, nos veremos luego esta bien- agradeció Temari mientras se alejaba bien enganchada de Shikamaru, su actual novio.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron cayados mientras veian como la pareja se aljaba riendo y juntándose aun mas… pero los ojos de Sakura desviaron su mirada a aquel chico que aun lado de ella se enontraba… sonrojada al ver que el chico le respondia a su mirada curiosa, regreso su vista a la servilleta frente a ella…y justo por la mente de sakura pasaban las palabras " ahhhh,no puedo creerlo, sasuke me vio viéndolo ahhhhhh"

-bueno, deveriamos irnos ya no creen?- la fina vozde Hinata rompió el silencio- sasuke tienes calor opor que estas tan sonrojado?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte demi fic… perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben la escuela…... la odio con sus tareas y eso……..pero bueno

El punto … gracias por seguir leyendo….. esperen el proxomo estará muy interesante… muchos besos por ahí….. y para darles un adelanto se llama …… juegas….. botella?.... para los que la han jugado ya sabran que cosas …… bueno dejaencoments y grax por leer ….. nos leemos.


	3. botella?

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son todos del gran masashi…

* * *

Botella?

Los amigos salieron de la cafetería .. todos haciendo bromas y riendo …-hey de que tenemos tarea?- pregunto sasuke - hmmmm…creo que de historia.. o era mate?- respondió indecisa la peli rosada …

-rayaos hay que leer el libro de español para este martes cierto- se quejo Tenten , molesta

-eehhhh…. Aver Tenten ….-dijo Neji en forma de juego- por que crees que Kurenai-sensei.. nos dijo … lean .. "el ninja".. para el martes? Ehh…- dijo este acercándose al rostro de Tenten peligrosamente… como si la estuviera retando,

-bueno Neji- le respondió esta acercándose mas a su cara- tal vez es para el próximo martes, o el que sigue o el que sigue… nunca se sabe o si?—

Un silencio rodeo el momento … hasta que los dos amigos que discutían estallaron en risas

-que pasa con ustedes… que salen o que?-pregunto Hinata confundida

-jajajaja… ahh no- dijo Tenten limpiando una lagrima de sus ojos- lo que sucede es que estamos peleando… o algo asi, no?- y siguió riendo junto con neji

- ammm… que?- hinata seguía realmente confundida

-lo que pasa mi querida hinata- dijo naruto rodeándola con su braso- es que estos chicos de aquí … siempre andan retándose a ver quien tiene razón o quien ha ganado algo o algo asi pero yo no le encuentro la mas mínima gracia-

-jaja…ahh… no entenderían- replico neji- es algo solo entre Tenten y yo cierto-

-jaja cierto – respondió esta

Los amigos continuaron su camino, mientras hinata, neji, naruto y tenten, platicaban y bromeaban , detrás de ellos se encontraba ino hablando con los demás - pues para mi que hay algo entre estos dos…

-como crees…- dijo sakura muy sorprendida…..- te aseguro que no solo bromean ya sabes, mejores amigos asi es con todos… es lo mismo con tenten y yo … siempre bromeando y riéndonos de idioteses-

Oye y que hay de mi… que yo no soy su mejor amiga?- replico ino

-bueno si también con tigo … lo que yo digo es q yo llevo mas tiempo de conocer a tenten… es ovio q primero la mencione ella ….-

-mmm… si eso es cierto-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- así pasaron los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas y estos en meses……. Para esto llego el mes de octubre------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hey chicas- grito naruto desde el otro lado del pasillo- van a ir a la fiesta de ino?-

-naruto!!! No grites en los pasillos- grito tsunade desde su oficina……

-perdooooon!!- respondió este nuevamente

-uhhhh… no se puede con este chico- se dijo a si misma tsunade…

-bueno entonces iran o no- repitió naruto su pregunta pero esta vez ya estaba cerca de tenten, sakura y hinata…..

-ovio—contestaron las 3 al uni sono

-como nos perderíamos la super mega iper ultra fiestini de inoooooo- respondió tenten

-no vuelvas a decir eso – se escucho una grave voz detrás de esta

-ahhhhh….. neji me espantaste-

-ahh.. tenten eres una miedosa-

-no es cierto-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-bueno- interrumpió naruto-el punto es que si van a ir a la fiesta…?-

-Clarooo va a estar increble!!!-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------en la fiesta

La música sonaba a todo ….. había luces parpadeantes de millones de colores por supuesto muchisima gente, comida y bueno todo lo que en una fiesta debe de haber.

-toda la escuela esta aquí no?- grito Sakura a Sai mientras bailaban

-eso parece….. hay mucha gente!!!-

-hey chicos por fin los encontramos- grito ino

-ah….. jaja…. que pasa ino ….- sakura grito una vez mas

-bueno algunos de nosotros vamos a jugar botella juegan?-

-mmmmm……. Por mi esta bien … tu que opinas Sai?-

-ehhh…. La verdad no se como se juega pero …… esta bien!-

-jajajaja…… te gustara ….ya veras…- continuo ino riendo

Los amigos se dirigieron, a donde otros chicos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa todos estaban alternadamente sentados…. Solo quedaban 5 espacios, tres de ellos los ocuparon ino, sai y sakura…..

-quienes mas van a jugar sobran dos lugares…- pregunto Karin que estaba sentada e impacientándose

- ya Karin deja de quejarte o los chicos se alejaran de ti hahaha- le respondió konan

Las dos niñas siguieron discutiendo y riendo

-ahhhh… estas dos mas fresas no pudieron salir – se quejo tenten…

-uhhh … ya lo c como las odio ….. uhhh!!!- sakura apretó sus puños y tomo un tono color rojo tomate…- hey hey calma – tenten dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de sakura…- es q dios por que tienen que jugar ….me chocan…-sakura respondió

Tenten inspiro hondo -SAKURA!! Recuerda que .. esta es la fiesta de ino … y que konan y Karin son muy amigas de ino .. asi que aun que a mi también me caigan ,mal ….uhh… debemos soportarlas, ok?-

-ahhh… esta bien …..pero ya quien mas va a jugar….-

-bueno … hinata me dijo que fue a traer a naruto estaba huyendo del juego pero recuerda que el nos prometió que jugaría….-

-ahhhh….- un grito se escucho a lo lejos-….. no suéltame…. Ahh… hinata… me duele ahh…-

-nauto ya cállate- se vio a una hinata … muy muy roja .. jalando a naruto de la oreja y caminando muy enfadada ….

-woow …… hace tanto que no veía a hinata asi de enojada..- neji dijo a sakura al oído

- si bueno no es tan santita como todos lo creen…-respondio sakura..

-bueno ya estamos todos completos no?- pregunto kiba

-si eso parece - añadió temari – comencemos!!!!!!!!!-

Pues asi comenso el juego …….. y la botella rodo….

Quienes fueron los primeros elegidos por la botella?

…. La punta de la botella apuntaba hacia:……………………………………. Hinata………

-Oh valla que pena- añadio esta … al ver al chico que en frente de ella se hallaba….

- bien creo que un juego es un juego no es asi-

-bueno kiba , hinata ……. Cumplan con el cometido del juego- ino replico ya que todos se quedaron inmobiles … solo la musica seguia sonando …..

Hinata y kiba se pusieron de pie ….. y se acercaron el uno al otro…..

-pero .. que quede claro que …. Todos nosotros nos tenemos la suficiente confianza… eh- añadio kiba……

-vamos ya besala- grito alguien por ahí….

Hinata … sonrojada … a mas no poder … serro levemente los ojos……. Y se quedo pasmada como piedra…… huba puso una mano sobre el hombro de esta … lentamente …se comenzo a reducir el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios …. Hinata podia sentir la tibia respiracion de su amigio sobre su rostro….. era tan calmada…. En cambio el chico podia sentir como el tibio aire que exalaba hinata iba tomando mas velocidad ……. Mientras la distancia se hacia mas corta…..

Los labios de kiba se posaron sobre ….. la chica ….. hinata solo pudo sentir ….. un tacto humedo y placentero ……las reglas del juego decian " el beso debe durar por lo menos 4 segundos"

Stos segundos se hicieron tan eternos para los 2 ……. Hasta que sin pansarlo el tiempo corria mas rapido …..y sus labios se sepaaron ……

Hinata bajo la mirada ……… cada uno camino hacia su respectivo lugar y la botella volvió a girar……esta vez …… el elegido era…

Sai ……. Sorprendido este se levanto de la mesa .. esperando a que la otra parsona se lavantara……

Sorprendentemente …… ten ten se levanto de la mesa …… vaya nervios los que ten ten sentía … por que … aun que … jamás lo ha revelado a nadie ….. y por mas vergonzoso y ridículo que pareciese….la chica …. Jamás había besado a un hombre……

Ten ten …. Se dirigió .. lentamente al rostro de sai……. Cerro los ojos y espero ….. sentir aquella nueva sensación de los labios de un chico…….

La distancia entre estos termino y el beso vino por fin ….. parecido al de hinata y sai….. corto para los espectadores … poro tan largo para … los los otros dos ……

Los chicos se separaron …… y volvieron a sentarse……

Mientras la botella volvia a girar ….. la mente de ten ten .. procesaba millones de ideas…..

-bueno si podría decirse que ya bese a un chico….. pero al besar a sai …… no sentí gran cosa …..- pensaba ten ten- tal vez sea por que … sai no me gusta ….. ah… como desearía que ….. la botella me señalara a mi … y el otro extremo … apuntara hacia….-

Ten ten no pudo terminar quel pensamiento …… que estaba teniendo …. – tenten…. Ya van dos parejas que pasan …. Pon atención te toca girar la botella……- replico naruto … con tono de molestia

-oh… lo siento ….. estaba distraída …. Bueno continuemos-

* * *

Ya se .. lo lamento tarde tanto…. Verán … el papa de mi mejor amiga murió .. y pues ha sido difícil espero que me entindan …. Pro bueno …. Aquí les dejo este capitulo …se que no es muy bueno… pero me gustaría saber… si quieren que continue con el juego de botella….. y que otras parejas les gustaría … que les tocara el destino … de la ..botella… bueno gracias por leer y espero sus reviews….. espero ya no tardar tanta….. nos leemos...


End file.
